


Живые

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: И Файвз возвращается тоже.





	Живые

**Author's Note:**

> Второй драббл цикла «Только приходи домой»

Когда замок пикает и открывается дверь, Файвз даже не вздрагивает. В крошечную квартиру на 3412-м уровне Корусанта не приходит никто, кроме Рекса. Да никто и не знает о ней, наверное, — Коди и Асока помогли тогда, вытащили его под самым носом Фокса, но про место, где он будет жить, Рекс им не рассказал. 

Берег, думает Файвз, отворачиваясь к стене. Бережет. 

Правильно делает. 

Рекс произносит что-то, глухо и тихо, и неразборчиво, но Файвз не переспрашивает: если это важно, Рекс придет сюда, растормошит его, заставит сесть, всунет в руки чашку теплого сладкого — Сила великая, кто его научил так расходовать подсластитель — кафа и повторит все с самого начала. Так, чтобы Файвз точно услышал.

Тяжелые неловкие шаги, замирающие перед дверью, принадлежат совсем не Рексу.

Файвз оказывается на ногах быстрее, чем успевает сообразить, что именно не так, хватает бластер, снимает с предохранителя. Наводит на белое пластиковое полотно. Плохо, стучит в голове, плохо-плохо-плохо, второй выход есть, но не в этой комнате, а здесь негде даже укрыться. Из всей мебели только кровать и низкий стол, на котором горой свалены сломанные виброклинки, неработающие передатчики и еще какая-то дрянь. 

Давай, мысленно уговаривает незнакомца за дверью он. Давай уже.

Да-вай-да-вай-да-вай.

Дверь открывается 

— Файвз.

Бластер дрожит в руке.

Шаг, еще один. Человек, похожий на Эхо, заходит в комнату. Останавливается, стоит неподвижно, позволяя себя рассмотреть.

— Файвз.

Протез вместо руки, не обычный, как у дроидов, технический щуп. И что-то с ногами, броня от колен и ниже выглядит странно, думает Файвз, а потом понимает — это не броня, это ноги у него теперь такие. Следы от портов на голове, на лице. Бледная кожа. Черные круги под глазами.

Больной, отчаянный, знакомый взгляд.

— Файвз.

Он ставит бластер на предохранитель. Отпускает — тот с громким стуком падает на пол, — и делает шаг вперед. Один. Потом еще один.

Поднять руку, осторожно коснуться лица, тронуть впалые щеки, острые скулы. Кожа горячая, как будто он болен, что за чушь лезет в голову, что они сделали с ним, кто это сделал; Файвз убьет всех, кто посмел прикоснуться к нему, всех, кто...

— Файвз.

— Эхо.

Эхо-Эхо-Эхо, твердит он, шарит руками по телу, целует теплую кожу и холодный металл. Кажется, плачет. Кажется, просит Эхо не уходить никогда и никогда не умирать. Говорит, что не сможет больше, говорит, что и так на самом деле не смог. Говорит, говорит, говорит, захлебываясь словами, говорит, сидя на полу и прижимаясь губами к следам от разъемов на голове Эхо. Говорит, как будто пытается рассказать Эхо сразу обо всем, что было без него.

Эхо молчит. Слушает. Обещает, что не уйдет и очень постарается не умереть, и Файвз захлебывается лающим, хриплым смехом, а потом мгновенно замолкает, встретившись глазами с совершенно серьезным взглядом Эхо.

— Ты вернулся, — произносит он наконец, потому что не знает, что еще сказать; слова, кажется, кончились вовсе, осталось только «Эхо», «Вернулся» и «Я люблю тебя», которые Файвз может выговаривать в произвольной последовательности, потому что все они — правда, потому что все они — самые важные.

Эхо кивает. И робко, едва заметно улыбается ему, отвечая:

— Вернулся. Домой. К тебе.


End file.
